


Art: Stand and Fight

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lyrics from "Lonely Road" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.</p><p>click for full size (1440x900).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art: Stand and Fight

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Lonely Road" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
> 
> click for full size (1440x900).

[ ](http://ge.tt/api/1/files/24zr8oP/6/blob?download)


End file.
